The Life of a Blind Jinchuuriki
by grasshopper named octavias
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Uzumaki Naruto was blind because of this, he took his life much more seriously and became an enigma. NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: hey guys this is my very very very very very first story. I would like an opinion from you guys and tell me what to do to make it better cause I'll read every review I get. and no flamers please. so in this story naruto is 10 years old. he couldn't go earlier because he is blind. the only pairing that is for sure is Naruto X Sakura. and don't suggest any sasuke pairings please I really don't like him that much. now enough of me ON TO THE STORY!!!!**

Chaper 1 the beginning

The day started like any other. Except of course he was laying on the ground outside of his apartment. He was laid there. He has since he was left for dead after the severe beating he was given the night before.

_Flashback the day before_

_Naruto has been blind since… well before he could even remember. Of course being blind for a long period of time has increased the ability of his other senses exponentially. The 7 year old blonde navigated himself down the road using only his sense of hearing and smell. He could hear where the people were walking. He could smell where they were. But of course that meant he could also hear the jeers and insults being thrown at him. And he could feel his way down paths._

"_Demon!" "Monster!" and "Devil spawn!"_

_He could smell the hatred seeping off of them like a putrid cloud. It burned in his nostrils to the point of feeling faint. But most of all he could feel the things being thrown at him: from small rocks from the children to the kunai thrown from the village shinobi._

_Very few didn't hate him. One of them was Teuchi that worked at Naruto's favorite (and konoha's only) ramen stand, Ichiraku's Ramen. The "old man" ,as Naruto affectionately named him, would welcome him into his stand and sometimes even give him free food. But today Ichiraku's was closed because of a "stray" explosive note went off near the stand. So Naruto had to go hungry for the day. _

_He long gave up on trying to ask people why they hated him so much, so he just ignored most of the people. But there were those people he just couldn't ignore. Today it was a group of 15 year old boys_

"_Hey you eyeless freak stop! We're going to have a little fun with you OK." He apparent leader said " You see we've been having a bad day and we need a way to deal with the stress, so do you want to do this the easy way or the har-"_

_Naruto soon got tired of these little "explanations" so he cut him off short "If your going to beat me, beat me. Just tell me… Why is it you hate me?" he asked hopefully_

"_First we ain't tellin' you jack, you little teme. And second we are defiantly going to beat you!" he said to the little blind, blonde Jinchuuriki. The boys then began to beat Naruto brutally. He screamed in pain as they punched and kicked him, but he didn't cry, his tears have long dried up._

_Present time_

People just walked past Naruto's body like it was a piece of trash that nobody wanted to pick up. Eventually someone was kind enough to help him. And who was ityou might ask, but none other than the strongest and wisest ninja in the city of Konoha, the hokage Sarutobi.

"Thanks hokage-jiji, but where am I, what time is it?"

"It is currently 10 o'clock, we are in the middle of the street approximately half a mile away from your apartment." The kindly man answered

"I was beaten again by these jerks," Naruto sadly explained. "And don't expect me to tell you what they look like." He said pointing to his blank white eyes

"I didn't expect you to tell me. I was actually on my way from the hokage tower to ask you something."

"Really? What! What! What!" the small boy exclaimed excitedly practically bouncing with curiosity.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join the ninja academy?" nothing could have prepared the hokage for the boy's reaction… an explosion of complete and utter joy.

"YATTAAAA! FINALLY I GET TO BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO MY DREAM OF BEING HOKAGE THEN EVERYONE WILL RECOGNIZE ME AS A HERO AND NOT AS A MONSTER!!" he literally jumped for joy and this being a world where shinobi reign supreme jumping for joy was jumping around 12 feet into the air.

"Fine just calm down. I'll enroll you tomorrow. But if your going to be a ninja your going to have to get new clothes." The hokage stated

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" asked the blind blonde

"Well it's just that an orange jumpsuit practically screams come and kill me" the old hokage stood there staring at the boy thinking he offended him after thirty seconds of silence. "Naruto you got to understa-"

"I'M WEARING WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Everyone and their grandma heard the scream that was heard from Naruto's surprisingly large lungs.

"I thought you knew what you were wearing" the Hokage's anger slowly rising because of what the store owners were doing to Naruto, just to get a few cheap laughs. The hokage, swiftly getting a headache from the panicking blonde gave naruto a bag of money and a brail note with the address of a shop that sold ninja clothing, armor and weapons, whose owners didn't hate Naruto.

Naruto quickly read the note with a swift swipe of his finger, and took the bag of money as quickly as he could to the coordinates on the paper so as to get out of those dreadful clothes.

_**SC**_

Naruto Stood in front of the sign of a store with his fingers on it. He read the raised letters with his fingers. It read Higarashi ninja supplies. He felt around until he found the door. Grasping the handle tightly he opened the door. He just stood there stock still, taking in his surroundings. He could hear the winding wheel of a blade sharpener as it grinded against blunt kunai. He could smell freshly cooked rice coming from the back of the shop, barely distinguishable from the stronger smells of the oils and polish coming from the weapons. Being Naruto, he prepared for the worse to happen. You see he was usually chased out of most places having things thrown at him. So being in a store full of lots of sharp and pointy objects did not calm his nerves at all.

"Hello?" naruto called

"Well hello welcome to Higarashi's, who are you" the voice of a young girl said. From the sound of it Naruto thought she sounded like she was in her early teens.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm here to buy ninja supplies." He answered

"Well if you're looking for ninja gear, this is definitely the right place to be,"

Naruto was astonished that this girl didn't care who he was, and was actually welcoming him into the store. "So are you looking for anything in particular?" she inquired.

"Actually I can't look for anything cause I'm blind," Naruto commented dryly "I was hoping you would help me."

The girl just now noticed the blind, white eyes the boy had. "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't realize. I would be happy to help." She said cheerily "Now you are going to need a weapon, have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking of something with a long reach. A staff maybe?"

"Yes we do have a large selection of staffs. If you would follow me please." She said as she grabbed his hand to lead him to a section of the shop

Naruto tried out every one from a large metal staff that weighed 80 pounds to lighter springy ones that felt light as a feather. He thought about trying out the other weapons when his hands laid on the last one. This one was a plain hard wood staff. He picked it up and began to swing it around. Finding that it was not too heavy and not too light. He then tried to bend it. It wouldn't bend a centimeter. "I think I found my new weapon." He said triumphantly.

"Wow. Most people just ignore that one because it just looks so plain so they will usually head to the more ornate ones." She explained

"No, this one will be just fine." Naruto said

"Ok so if you'll follow me to the counter you can buy it along with the kunai, shuriken etc. that you would like." She said walking to the counter. She kept walking until she heard a large crash. She jumped around from surprise. When she looked she saw Naruto… in a heap on the floor with staffs all on top of him. "Oh I'm so sorry Naruto I forgot you were blind." She apologized as she helped him up.

"Don't worry about it… uh…" he stammered this entire time he was spending with this person he still had not gotten her name.

"Tenten, my name is Tenten." She told him as he paid for his items. "Okay that's one set of kunai and shuriken. And one hardwood rokushakabō (six foot long) staff."

"Thank you" he said. The blind ten year old then headed cautiously out the door hoping, not to knock anything else over and injure himself. "Goodbye Tenten-chan"

"Goodbye Naruto-kun" she called after him.

Naruto has made his first friend

_**SC**__** the park**_

Naruto was walking on a path on his way to go to the clothing shop, which was on the brail note the hokage gave him, when he heard the sound of children playing with a ball. After an extraordinarily powerful and inaccurate kick the ball came bouncing towards Naruto. After the ball hit the side of his leg, all the children came running after it, but after seeing the older boy with a large staff and blank white eyes they stopped dead in their tracks at least 10 feet away.

"Uhhh… that's our ball, could you give it back?" the lead boy asked fearfully

"Sure, here you go" Naruto answered handing over the ball. The boy inched slowly towards Naruto, and when he saw his sightless eyes up close, he quickly snatched the ball and ran away with the others.

"Did you see his eyes?" one said "Yeah those were the creepiest things I've ever seen." After hearing this Naruto became distressed, and grabbed some of the bandages he kept around with him and quickly wrapped it around his head a few times so it completely covered his eyes. Feeling satisfied, he then put up the rest of the bandages and kept on his way to the store.

_**SC**_

Sakura was out shopping for some new clothes for the new academy year, both hoping to impress the class heartthrob, Sasuke, and also trying to outdo her rival in love, Ino, when the door opened and the little bell above it "tinkled" (tee hee). Not paying any mind to who it was, she went about their shopping…that is until…

"Hello? Can anyone help me? I'm looking for the store owner…or rather anybody willing to help me!" Naruto asked.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Sakura went and checked who it was. When she looked around the corner she could see a blonde boy her age looking in the opposite direction she was.

Naruto was trying to listen and see if anyone had answered him, but to no avail. But then a faint scent of strawberries lightly tickled his nostrils. Once he inhaled deeper he found out the smell was coming from behind him. When he turned around he heard a faint gasp.

The gasp came from Sakura, when she saw his face; she saw that his eyes were completely wrapped up by bandages. She had just assumed it was a headband but apparently it was not. He was blind.

"Who's there?" the blonde Jinchuuriki called out "show yourself I know you're there" This caused Sakura to gasp again.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I may not be able to see, but I can still hear and smell better than most other people. By the way you smell like strawberries." He informed her unknowingly causing her to blush like a tomato. "So why are you here? Where's the shop owner." He asked.

"She went out to lunch and entrusted me to look after the shop for her while she was gone," Sakura replied.

"O.K. then could you help me get some suitable clothes, I could really use the help," Naruto said pointing to his eyes.

Seeing as the only reason Sakura hasn't forgotten Sasuke completely was because of both she has "loved" him for years… that and that horrid orange jumpsuit, she saw her chance and took it. "Of course I would love to help you" she said in a sweet tone. If only Naruto knew what he was getting himself into, he probably would have waited until the owner came back from break. As soon as he put down his ninja gear and his staff he was grabbed by the arm and hauled near a corner of the shop by the pinkette. After what she put him through it would make even a Ken doll feel underused. After all the clothes she finally found something that seemed to suit the blind blonde. A open white jacket with the kanji for "bad" on the back and white pants (**AU:think sonoske sagara from ruroni kenshin**).

Sakura stood back to admire her work. The shop owner has long since come back but thought the two made such a cute couple she left them alone, and decided to wave the price. Naruto felt exhausted after being manhandled into the different outfits the pink haired beauty forced him into, and was ready to go home to sleep.

"Hey Naruto?" sakura asked

"Hn?" he replied with very little enthusiasm.

"Why haven't I seen you at the academy?"

Naruto sighed before answering "Because of my 'handicap' I've had to start at the academy late, tomorrow to be exact." There was a few seconds of silence between the two.

"I hope you're in my class Naruto-kun," Sakura said without realizing what exactly she said. When she did she blushed harder than before. But Naruto could sense that she was blushing. So he gave her a smirk and said "Me too Sakura-Chan."

When he said this she nearly fainted. But what sent her over the edge was when Naruto came up really close to her face and kissed her on the cheek, and whispered in her ear "thank you for helping me find these clothes Sakura-Chan" He chuckled as he caught her and set her unconscious form on a chair. He quietly gathered up his things and left so he could finally get the rest he deserved.

But on his way his inner prankster (which was really the Kyuubi's desire for chaos) gave him the urge to let a group of large guard dogs go, by pulling the chains off of their collars and pulling the rest of the chain out of the wall. After letting the dogs go he got an idea. He took the chains and decided to wear them.

He pulled the cord off from around his pants and replaced it with a chain wrapping several times around his waist. He then took the rest of his bandages and wrapped his arms (just like Lee). He then took another two chains and wrapped them around his fists and forearms. He took the last chain and ripped a small section out of it. He then wrapped this small chain section around, the bandages covering his eyes, twice. The last section of the chain… he'll find a use for it later.

He finally got home avoiding all the hateful people and bullies. He quickly lies down on the bed and fell asleep for the night without even getting undressed. He was going to the academy tomorrow!

_**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**_

Sakura woke up on the chair the next morning. "Ohhh Naruto… wait a second? What time is it?" when she looked at the clock she paled "OH KAMI IM GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FIRST SCHOOL DAY OF THE YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!

**AU: so how was it should I keep going? suggestions for what to happen? and ready... set... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: yeah chapter two. Half the size of the first, hope it's as good as the first but I sorta had a brain fart today because of a new medication I'm taking. There also might be some errors in there because the grammer file in Mircosoft word conked out and didn't show any errors in spell check. Tell me anything that would help this story and I mean ANYTHING. like a more interesting summary, for example.**

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in his world. (I wish though)

Chapter 2

Naruto woke feeling very refreshed from yesterday's activities. That's when his thoughts drifted to his memories of yesterday. Waking up in the street, realizing he was wearing an orange jumpsuit, he shudders at the thought. Of course he's never personally seen the color, but when he asked oji-san what color was he described orange as the most annoying looking color out of them all. He remembered the weapon shop, his new weapons, and his new friend Tenten. Then the clothes shop when he met the strawberry scented girl from the store. Sakura…cherry blossom. He knew if he could see, she would be just as beautiful as her name said she was.

That was when he realized that today was his first day of school. His inner circadian clock told him it was around 7:00. He decided to get up because the chains had fallen off when he slept and were now digging grooves into his side.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, knowing only where it was from memory of living in the same place for years. He felt around inside the cabinet and fished out some instant ramen and a pot. He filled the pot with water then began to cook his breakfast (ramen for breakfast…my god). After a few minutes he could smell the ramen cooking. Miso pork… yes! He chose the right one today.

After eating he quickly put on his chains and grabbed his staff, heading out the door. He was leaving so early because he always liked being early for things, just so he could sit and think to himself. Ignoring the jeers coming from the villagers, he quickly made it to the academy. He could tell it was the academy because it reeked of self pity and sweat from children. He soon found the door, with some difficulty (do I need to explain why?...he's blind). after he made it inside he began to feel the walls for the room numbers and the brail signs below them. He soon found the correct one.

He quickly walked inside. Hearing no breathing and not detecting any fresh scents, he surmized the room was empty. Using his staff as a walking stick he found his way around the room, because he has never been there before. He quickly found the seats and went to the back of the class and sat down to think to himself. After a few more minutes of silence at about 7:45, somone opened the door to the class room. Naruto heard steady breathing for a few seconds then it seemed to stop.

'_They must have seen me'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He heard footsteps, male he presumed by the weight of each step, approched him. They stopped a few feet away.

"Who are you?" a commanding monotone asked. It's the kind of voice a person who has been pampered their entire lives has when they expect anything the ask for. (guess who)

"You know it's rude to ask someone's name before giving your own"Naruto answered

"Answer me" the voice said. It sounded a little frustrated to Naruto. He decided to stay silent. They just sat there in silence until…

"Fine, Uchiha Sasuke." The boy in front of Naruto conseeded.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said

Naruto's answer was that of footsteps going back down to the second row.

'Fine I didn't want to talk to you' Naruto thought

Over the next 20 minutes, more and more people arrived at the class room, all of them having a similar reaction to Naruto. Confusion and Curiosity. Every once in awhile he would here the occasional whisper saying something like "who's that?" or "why is he here" or something along the lines of that. He though he even heard a girl say " gosh he's pretty cute" or at least he hoped it was a girl, he wasn't fully sure they were so quiet.

At around 8:05 Naruto heard very fast running of two pairs of feet drawing closer every second. He soon heard a crash at the doors and very loud and pointless argueing.

"I GOT HERE FIRST INO-PIG!"

"NO I DID BILLBOARD BROW!!"

"NO MY TOE WAS EXACTLY 2 MILLIMETERS FARTHER AHEAD OF YO-"

They were both silenced by a glare from Sasuke. They sat there fidgiting under Sasuke's heavy death glare.

Naruto just sat there quitely letting the events unfold naturaly, so he could see who he would be spending the next to years with, when he noticed something. A certain scent in the air. '_Now where did I smell that again? Why does it seem so familier? It smells like stawberries Oh yea._ Naruto thought.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto-kun She began to walk up the aisle of desks and made it to Sasuke's desk when she looked in between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto

Sasuke

Naruto

Sasuke

She decided to keep walking towards Naruto's desk, and sat in the chair that Naruto replaced for the broken one. As soon as she sat down Ino finally who the pinky was sitting next to. Everyone else decided to sit down in there seat, while Ino approched the blind blonde.

"Hey who the hell are you?" She asked. Naruto remained stoic "I said who the hell are you?" she said again. She was about to ask a third time when…

"Good morning class, my name is Umino Iruka. I'm only saying this because it would seem we have a new student…uh… I'm sorry but apparently Someone must have spilled ink on the name." Iruka said

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." he answered

"Well hello Naruto, why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself." Iruka said cheerfully. At this Naruto decided to try something a little interesting. He remembered that it's best to hide one's true self, so enemys will underestimate him. Even though he now knew the room enough to navigate it without any trouble he pertended to be what everyone thought he was. A helpless blind kid.

He slowly stood up using his staff to help support his weight. He used the staff as a makeshift walking stick, putting it in front of himself tapping it on the ground. And for added effect he decided to "accidentally" bumped his leg into a few desks. Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing .

'_this guy is going to be a ninja?!?' They thought increduously._

Once he reached the front of the room he turned around to face the class. "So what do you want me to say Iruka-sensei?" he asked looking the opposite direction that Iruka was in. Everyone sweatdroped at this.

"How about your name, likes, dislikes you know things like that."

"Ok. Well my name is Uzumaki naruto, I like ramen, I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and temes. And my dream is to one day become the best ninja in the village." Naruto listed off

"So you want to be hokage, huh? You'll have to work hard to get that title," Iruka said to him.

"Huh, him hokage?" The one that smelled like a dog said "How could a helpless blind kid even be a ninja? The day he becomes hokage is the day I become a cat person!" he began to laugh uproariously. At this Naruto frowned and decided it was time to drop the charade. The next thing kiba new was he had the end of a staff in his face with a very serious looking Naruto starring directly at him.

"I may be blind, but believe me I'm far from helpless." He said coldly. Naruto got exactly what he wanted lots of gasps from the rest of the people in the room. They had all fallen for his little act. Kiba to say the least was scared shitless, looking at Naruto with fear. Sasuke on the other hand looked at Naruto with a new respect. '_he could be a powerful enemy, I'd better watch him'_

Naruto then walked back to his seat without using his staff at all, with everybody starring at him. Especially Sakura '_Naruto-kun is so cool he must be mine' '_**CHA!! HE WILL BE OURS!!** Inner sakura agreed.

And that is how the school year started, Sasuke with one less fangirl. Naruto with a few more and the respect of all his peers. And of course one shitless Kiba.

Next chapter time skip to the gennin exam.

**AU: and again im sorry for the lesser quality chaper from last time. Keep on reviewing. Come on! I'll be your best friend! aaaaaaaaaand review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the past two years Naruto has gone to the academy, learning the basics in ninjutsu genjutsu and taijutsu. Even though he was blind Naruto was soon fighting neck in neck with Sasuke for the title of "Rookie of the Year". Though he didn't talk much Naruto became good friends with everybody in his class. And because he spent so much time with everybody and the way he acted you would think Naruto Had a normal pair of eyes like everybody else. Over the years Naruto's look barely changed. Except of course he had to increase the size of his clothes regularly, because apparently after Ino and Sakura convinced him that there were more kinds of food besides Ramen, he hit a growth spurt and was now at least a head taller than everybody else.

The day that everyone learned their elements they were all given slips of "chakra paper" and when Naruto put chakra into his it cut in half, saying he was a wind element specialist.

On a different day both Sakura and Ino were ecstatic that they got their very own life sized Ken doll (Naruto) because you know the whole blind thing.

_Flashback one year ago outside the academy_

_Sakura was outside doing what she usually does during break time… check out Naruto while he wasn't looking (irony) Ok so maybe he can't look. She was busying herself by sitting on the academy steps staring at her new crush Naruto train with his staff, when she noticed something. He was grimacing with every movement he made when she realized. 'Looks like Naruto-kun's clothes are getting too tight for him to move easily' although she wasn't that surprised Naruto was taller than her now. 'Guess I get to take him shopping!' she thought excitedly. So she stood up and walked over to Naruto._

_Naruto was practicing bojutsu (staff techniques) when he smelled the familiar scent of strawberries nearby. So either there was a walking strawberry bush or Sakura was coming his way. He stopped swinging his staff and looked in Sakura's direction._

"_Hello Sakura-chan do you need something?" he asked curious to why she would be coming over to him._

"_Yes Naruto-kun, I have to ask you something" she said_

"_Okay so what is it?" he asked_

"_I…you…uh..." she began to blush furiously "um do your clothes fit?"_

_Now that she mentioned it his clothes did seem a little tight. "No, now that you mention it. Why?"_

"_Because if you need anymore we could just go out and get you some more" she began to blush even harder because in here mind it sounded like she was asking him out on a date._

"_That would be great Sakura-chan" he said._

_Sakura sighed with relief. "Okay well meet after school to go shopping, Kay?"_

_But of course Ino over heard this, and being the shoppiest person in the history of Konoha she decided to invite herself. "Hey Sakura I'm coming too." She said_

"_Why?" sakura asked her friend._

"_Because I've been wanting to go shopping but haven't had anyone to shop for" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Oh okay," Sakura said even though inside she was crushed because every chance that this would be a date were shredded if Ino was coming along._

"_Yosh, I guess I'll be meeting you two after class" Naruto said to the two. You know you think Naruto would have learned the first time he went "shopping"._

_Flash forward_

And because Sakura and Ino could never agree on anything they went for the same thing that Naruto already had except that it was all black and the kanji on the back of the jacket that said "bad" was now white. The only other thing they convinced him to do and agreed on was that he dye his hair. He didn't really care, so he let them. They didn't do much though; they just dyed the tips of his hair red.

Over the years Naruto and Sakura were getting closer and closer. Even though Naruto wouldn't admit it, even to himself, he was getting feelings for the pinkette, even though he did not know she was a pinkette. (Doesn't really matter just felt like saying that).

Naruto had woken screaming and covered with sweat. He had been having that dream again. This particular dream he had been having for the past few months. It was always the same. He didn't see anything but his dreams did have his other senses. It would start; He could hear all of his friends together, happy conversation going on. Then something had gone wrong. The conversation was broken to the sound of a battle. He could hear his friends fighting against unseen enemies. And one by one he heard them killed, until it ended in Sakura. He could hear the screaming, he could smell all of the blood and every time he heard one of his friends die it would be like a stab to the heart. Again and again and again. Every night he had the dream, every night he would wake screaming, every night his friends were killed.

His circadian clock said it was around 6:00. Naruto decided it would be useless trying to go back to sleep so he decided to get ready. He slowly walked to the shower to wash of all of the sweat from his dream, when he realized "Today is the day of the genin exams." He said to himself. He then did a mental freeze and rewind "Today is the day of the genin exams!! Yatta!" he then went to get ready with such zeal that it would make speedy gonzolas seem like he had cement blocks for shoes. Deciding he wasn't that hungry he grabbed an apple and jumped out the window…. To land safely on the ground. He quickly regained his composure and walked down the street.

He kept walking when he heard some familiar voices. And not the friendly familiar voices but the enemy ones. He heard three men they sounded like they were In their late teens. They were those guys. The last guys to beat him up. He smiled to himself '_I forgot to pay them back'_ he changed his direction slightly so he was headed towards the group. He stood about 5 feet away from them. And they still didn't notice. So he grabbed his staff and twirled it around his head and down to his side (like the avatar does with his glider) and slammed the end on the ground. This got their attention.

"Hey who's this guy?" says the guy on the left

"Don't know. But he does seem familiar." The guy in the center answered

"You don't remember me?" Naruto chuckled evilly "how about I try to refresh your memories?" the guys just stood there and stared at the chain clad 12 year old. "Hey I've been having a bad day, and I need a way to relieve some stress. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your pick." They still looked clueless. That was when Naruto decided to show them something else. He reached up and unhooked the chain and let it drop to the ground. He continued by unwrapping the bandages, letting them fall to the ground showing his closed eyes. "Do you remember me now?" he said when he opened them it showed his eyes white and dead. That didn't seem to focus on anything but seemed to look past and through everything.

"Y-y-you. The demon brat." One said, and then recognition dawned on the other two's faces.

"Yeah I remember you." One started "you come back for more?" a second continued "cause we would be happy to oblige" the third finished.

"No it's just… I forgot to pay you guys back" he said with a smirk.

**SC with Sakura 45 minutes ago**

Sakura has been up all night stressing about the genin exams. When she just got fed up with trying to sleep and decided to read a little, _History of Konoha: Volume VIII._ After reading a few pages about Konoha's part in the Third shinobi war, she got bored and decided to go for a walk. She had left a note to her parents that she was already out and about and would be back home for dinner. She went walking through the town when she decided to take the shinobi route, the roofs.

**Time skip 40 minutes later**

Sakura had been to nearly every part of Konoha using the roofs, except the slums. Seeing how she had never been there before she decided to go. She quickly realized why it was called the slums. It was Disgusting compared to the other parts of the village. She was about to start heading towards the academy when she heard voices coming from down below. When she looked down she was surprised to see Naruto and three chunin facing off.

"You don't remember me?" Naruto chuckled evilly "how about I try to refresh your memories?"

'Remember him? has he met them before? I've never heard Naruto-kun talk like that. What's wrong with my Naruto-kun?'

She just sat there hiding watching the scene unfold.

The guys just stood there and stared at the chain clad 12 year old. "Hey I've been having a bad day, and I need a way to relieve some stress. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your pick." Naruto said they still looked clueless.

'Have they said that to him before? What have they done to you Naruto-kun?'

That was when Naruto decided to show them something else. Sakura saw Naruto reach up and unhook the chain and let it drop to the ground. She widened her eyes she's never seen him take the chain off before. He continued by unwrapping the bandages, letting them fall to the ground showing his closed eyes. Sakura, If not for the situation, would have started to drool. 'His face is HOWT!' she thought Yes so hot she had to add a "w"

"Do you remember me now?" he said. Sakura suppressed a gasp, for when he opened his eyes, they were white and dead. They didn't seem to focus on anything but seemed to look past and through everything.

"Y-y-you. The demon brat." One said, and then recognition dawned on the other two's faces. This just made Sakura wonder 'Demon brat? Why did they call him that?'

"Yeah I remember you." One started "you come back for more?" a second continued "cause we would be happy to oblige" the third finished.

"No it's just… I forgot to pay you guys back" he said with a smirk.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto continued to smile when the three began to laugh "HAHAHAHAHA YOU BEAT US? You're not even a genin how can you hope to beat us?"

"You will find I'm not the same boy you would beat up for fun," Naruto said coolly in a way that made Sakura feel shivers go down her spine.

"Yeah right!" said the middle guy.

"Then what's holding you back?" Naruto said back completely calm

"Fine then! You brought this on yourself!!" the guy yelled while charging Naruto. What happened next made everyone there gasp. There was Naruto with the guy's fist locked in his chained wrapped hand. His staff stuck in the ground next to him.

"Is that it? I expected more from a chunin." Naruto mocked the older man.

"Why you lit-"the man's words were cut off by Naruto's other hand connecting to the man's stomach. The chunin was sent flying back 7 feet before skidding to a stop on his back.

The other two chunin looked at Naruto, then at their comrade before both charging at Naruto with kunai in hand. "Come on!!" Naruto yelled in challenge at the two. He picked up his staff and gripped it in the center. With much grace and agility he weaved between the two, first swinging low breaking the man's shin then on the back swing cracked the other guy in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Naruto just stood there in his stance with his staff held up in the air, blank eyes still staring into nothingness. He heard the guy behind him stand up then the rasping of metal on metal of a kunai being drawn. Then he smelled an odd gun powder smell. 'Paper explosive!' Naruto quickly pushed some chakra into his staff causing the end to open and a fan about 23 inches in diameter unfolded. Holding his staff by the end without the fan, he flipped around swinging his staff with great force the fan glowing with blue chakra. "Fuuton: Kaze Ha Oshi No Jutsu! (Wind Style: Wind Wave Pressure)" He yelled sending a compressed wave of air straight towards the chunin. The last thing that went through the chunin's mind was '_I can't believe I forgot to feed my cat'_ (Just kidding! Ruined the mood didn't I? Sorry couldn't resist!) Through the chunin's mind was 'how could I let a kid beat me?!?' Then the jutsu hit him full in the chest sending him at high speeds through an alley wall.

Sakura began to think 'Naruto-kun just performed a high level elemental jutsu on a chunin. Oh I hope he didn't kill him!'

Naruto twitched his staff causing the fan to fold back into the staff walking over to the bandages and chain he slowly put them back on. "You can come out now Sakura-chan." This caused Sakura to make a little squeaking noise before coming out.

"Naruto-kun you didn't… you didn't k-" Sakura started before Naruto cut her off

"Don't worry I didn't kill any of them, one has a broken shin, this one is just unconscious," he said pointing to each one. "And that guy" he said pointing to the hole in the wall. Will need some medical attention, but he will be fine," He could tell she was confused her silence. "I can hear their heartbeats, and don't worry their all beating strong" he said reassuring her with a smile while hooking on the chain. "That's how I knew you were there. I could hear you. Lets leave we'll let that ANBU over there take care of them. And just for your information you over there" he said addressing what would look like the wall "They attacked me first, so I can not get in trouble for this"

Sakura was surprised to see a male ANBU, seemingly materialize out of the wall and say "Your right Uzumaki Naruto you can not get prosecuted from this act." Before anything else was said the ANBU and the three chunin disappeared.

"So Sakura-chan you ready for the test today?" Naruto asked nonchalantly like they were talking over lunch and he did not just beat up three chunin.

After coming out of her stunned state she answered " Yes I believe I'm ready, what about you Naruto-kun?"

"I've got a good feeling"

**TIME SKIP ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

"YATTA!!! We passed Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed in Naruto's ear

"Urusai, Sakura-chan you're too loud," Naruto said clearly in pain from the grimace on the visible part of his face.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun I was just excited cause were finally genin." Sakura explained

"That's all well and good, but could you celebrate a little quieter?" Naruto said. This just caused Sakura to giggle at her crush as they sat down.

"Congratulations on passing everyone! Your now officially genin. Show up at 10:00 A.M. tomorrow to meet your jonin sensei's.

Naruto, tired from the day's events began to leave the academy to go home and go to sleep, but was stopped by his other sensei, Mizuki. "Hello Mizuki-sensei."

"Hello Naruto-kun." Mizuki said "Naruto you know you can get promoted directly to chunin?"

'_What does he take me for? An idiot? Ok I'll bite'_ Naruto thought to himself

"Oh really sensei that would be awesome!" Naruto did his best impression of an excited child.

"Yeah, but there's a few requirements." Mizuki continued thinking he had reeled in Naruto.

"Ok what are they?" Naruto asked.

"You have to…" Mizuki began to whisper in Naruto's ear. Under the cloth and chain, Naruto's eyes widened.

**AN: Sorry I'm cutting off there and skipped the actual exam. But you would to if you had been staring at a harsh white computer screen since 3:00 pm. tell me how I did this chapter. Like what did you think of the modifications Naruto made on his staff? Soon it'll be almost exactly like the Avatar's glider. (That thing is so cool) Begin reviewing in T-minus 6 seconds… 5 seconds… 4 seconds… 3- screw it begin reviewing now!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for the wait guys but don't expect me to update on a strict schedule. I'll be updating a little spasticly sometimes I may get up to two in one day, sometimes it may take me a month. so I would like to apologize in advance. hope you like the story**

Chapter 4

Naruto has been running for about 30 minutes, trying to get away from the various jonin a ANBU black ops, with the occasional chunin, and succeeding very well seeing that his senses rival that of an Inuzuka. He just foiled another capture attempt when he finally reached his destination… a small clearing in the woods about 30 miles north of Konoha.

Naruto decided to sit down and rest so he could prepare for the fight soon to come. He sat there for about 10 minutes when a thought struck his mind. '_I have the scroll, might as well use it.'_ He shrugged to himself and began to open the scroll. When he pulled out about one foot of paper, he then felt all over it trying to find some way of reading it. Surprisingly It did it had brail all up and down the page. (Such a blind friendly town, Konoha.) It said Kage bunshin (shadow clone). Naruto smiled to himself and began to memorize the page, once done he began to work.

**TIMESKIP about 2 hours later**

Naruto was just about to get up from the ground from his break, when a familiar scent tickled his nose. "Hello Iruka-sensei."

"Hello? HELLO!? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER STEALING THE FORBIDDIN SCROLL OF KONOHA?!?!?!?" Iruka screamed at Naruto.

"Calm down sensei" Naruto began to explain "you see thi-"

"Hello Naruto, I see you stole the scroll like I told you." Mizuki interrupted before Naruto could explain.

"Yeah and your not gonna get it." Naruto said "you see I new what you were trying to do from the beginning." At this Mizuki's eyes widened. "You've reeked of treacherousness and evil since the day I met you. And any idiot knows they have to go through the chunin exams to become a chunin. You obviously work for another village so you're trying to take the scroll to them." Naruto finished

"Very good Naruto, you managed to figure out my plan. But you left out one piece of crucial part." Mizuki said.

Intrigued Naruto asked "and what part is that pray tell?"

"To blame the demon child for stealing the forbidden scroll and killing the chunin sensei Mizuki." Mizuki answered

"'Demon child'? Why is it that everyone calls me that!?" Naruto yelled at Mizuki

"Oh yes, you still don't know why everyone calls you 'demon' and 'monster' do you?" Mizuki asked "You don't know why you're hated? Alright I'll tell you."

"Mizuki you know you can't speak of that, it's forbidden!" Iruka interjected

"Naruto the reason everyone hates you. The reason why Iruka hates you... is because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki said. Naruto felt like he was just punched in the face and staggered backwards.

"No…no…NO, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!" Naruto screamed "the Yondiame killed it years ago!"

"It was all a lie; the Yondiame sealed it within you so you are the demon fox!" Mizuki said "now I'm going to do the village one last favor, by killing you" pulling out a giant shuriken. "DIE!!"

What happened next surprised everyone. Naruto felt something warm and wet drip onto his face, he smelled blood, and he heard the ragged breathing of his teacher over him. Iruka had taken the shuriken in the back for Naruto. "Naruto, no matter what he says you are not the demon, he is inside of you but you are not him," Iruka said faintly.

"Unfortunate that you had to get in the way Iruka, but I can't leave any loose ends, so I'm going to have to kill you too." Mizuki said throwing another giant shuriken. The shuriken speed towards, Iruka eating up the distance between them. But the weapon never made it to its target. There stood Naruto… with the shuriken in his bloody hands. He had caught it right before it hit Iruka.

"Don't you dare hurt Iruka-sensei or I'll kill you." Naruto spat at Mizuki. He then put his hands into the cross seal screaming "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" then at the very least, 147 clones appeared in the surrounding area, all growling at Mizuki.

"How did you…?" Mizuki said in disbelief.

"Now I'm going to pay you back for Iruka-sensei, with interest." All the clones said at once.

The next thing that Mizuki knew was having hundreds of chain wrapped fists connecting with his stomach, face, back, chest, legs, and arms all at once. This went on for a few minutes, ending with Mizuki a bloody pulp on the ground. "Iruka-sensei are you all right?" Naruto asked after dispersing all of the clones.

Iruka looked up at the blind Jinchuuriki and said "I'll be fine, don't worry Naruto"

"Okay, as long as your alright." The boy said relieved that his teacher and father figure was alright. He then collapsed in a heap on the ground. When Iruka looked him over he saw that Naruto was suffering from chakra exhaustion. He would be out for a few weeks. Iruka just waited for someone to come and get them, being too injured to bring a near dead Mizuki and an unconscious Naruto back into Konoha. Soon ANBU came and took them to the hospital.

**INSIDE NARUTO'S DREAMSCAPE **

Naruto felt like he was hit over the head with a sledge hammer again (you don't know what might have happened to him when he was a kid). He had a massive headache. After standing still for a few minutes the headache soon dissipated. Naruto then noticed he was standing ankle deep in cold water.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruto asked the darkness. He heard the slow breathing of what sounded like a large beast coming from behind him, so he decided to investigate. He began to walk down what seemed to be a hallway, by the feel of the walls, until he suddenly came into a large room. He became nervous when he heard the breathing very close by. He still walked towards the sound until he ran headfirst into a large metal column. He felt around and found more evenly spaced out over a distance of about 150 feet. He hated the smell of the place…it smelled evil.

"**So this is my container" **said a loud deep voice from behind the bars.

To say that Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. He yelled and fell over his own feet, landing on his butt. "W-w-who a-a-are y-you?" Naruto managed to stutter out.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of the Bijuu" **he said to Naruto

With newfound confidence Naruto stood up and began to yell at the demon. "So you're the reason for all of my suffering!"

"**Same to you, human**" kyuubi retorted. "**Speaking of your suffering, it was all because you could not defend yourself. Because you didn't know of me the only thing I could do was heal you, now that you know I may now do more than that."**

"Heal me! Why can't you heal my eyes?" Naruto asked

"**I can heal wounds, but I can not change genetics"** Kyuubi answered "**Now back to what I was saying, at fist I could only heal you now I can grant you power. More than you could ever want."**

"Who says that I want power?" Naruto said

"**I live in your mind kit I know everything about you and then some. You might not want power in the ways most people want it but you do want power to protect those that are precious to you." **Kyuubi stated

"Fine now how are you going to give it to me?" Naruto asked

"**So full of questions, you humans. You just leave it all to me." **Kyuubi chuckled

"Another question, where are we?" Naruto asked yet again

"**We are inside your mindscape." **Kyuubi answered

"But that does-" Naruto tried to say but Kyuubi interrupted

"**These never ending questions bore and annoy me so stop before I change my mind about granting you power." **Kyuubi threatened. This instantly shut Naruto up. "**Now what I'm going to do, I'm going to increase your senses and physical strength exponentially, I'm also going to, at times of need, grant you a portion of my chakra."**

"Wow" Naruto said

"**Now it's about time you wake up, you have a visitor." **Kyuubi said

"Really? Who?" Naruto questioned

"**The strawberry girl." **Kyuubi said simply

"Sakura," Naruto said quietly. "Okay talk at ya later."

After Naruto left Kyuubi sighed in relief "**Kami it's about time he left. He's more annoying than the yonibi (four tails)."**

**SC**

Naruto woke to a head splitting headache. Every sound made pain lance through his skull. When the pain died down he noticed. That he was laying in a very comfortable bed, and that the smell of alcohol permeated the area, it almost hid the smell of strawberries coming from the corner of the room…Almost.

"Sakura-chan, how long have you been here?" Naruto asked

"Well good morning to you too." Sakura said "I've been here since ANBU brought you in. What happened last night anyways?"

"Mizuki-sensei became a traitor." Naruto said in disgust "and I learned something about myself." Naruto added quietly

"And what is it that you learned?" she inquired

"Tell me Sakura-chan, have you seen the way people look at me, treat me? It's all because of something terrible"

Now that she thought of it Sakura _had_ in fact seen how the people of Konoha treated the blonde boy. "Why is it?" she asked curious to why people would treat her Naruto like that.

"It's because of I have a demon sealed inside of me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." At this Sakura gasped. Naruto expected that she would be surprised. He also expected that she hate him too after this. What he did not expect was a crying Sakura hugging him tightly. He didn't really know what to do in a situation like this not having much experience in this field, so he tried comforting her as best he could.

"Naruto-kun I can't believe people would treat you like this because of what is inside of you." She whispered into his chest.

"So you don't hate me?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Of course I don't, I hate what is inside of you, but you are totally different." Sakura answered. The next thing she did was completely on impulse she looked up and kissed him on the cheek. Though Naruto couldn't see this, she began to blush furiously, embarrassed by what she just did. Naruto was also blushing, not by the kiss but because he wanted another and another and another. Of course he would never tell her this, but he did. Naruto then noticed that he was wearing only a pair of boxers this only caused him to blush harder.

"Um Sakura-chan, where are my clothes?"

**SC**

"Hurry up Naruto-kun we're going to be late!" Sakura yelled behind her

"I'm trying, but I'm blind and I've never been down this road!" Naruto yelled back after running into the third stand on this street

"HEY WATCH IT!" shouted another vendor

**SC**

"Yatta! We made it Naruto…Naruto?" Sakura asked a little out of breath

Naruto was far from out of breath. He looked like he just came from a war zone, covered with bruises, cuts and lots of dust. "Sakura-chan…Never again… will we ever… run down a road I've never been down…"

"Aw stop whining you big baby," Sakura giggled. "Let's go sit down"

Naruto and Sakura walked towards the end of the class. When they got there Naruto plopped down on the chair next to Sakura.

"Okay class! Today you're going to learn who your jonin senseis are going to be. Okay team one consists of…" and after that Naruto kind of spaced out until… "Team seven consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, your jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." At this Only Sakura cheered, of course Naruto was glad to be on Sakura's team he just wasn't one to cheer out loud. Sasuke on the other hand didn't care a mite.

After the teams were called out the jonins would come in and take their teams "Okay team eight come with me" a red eyed konoichi said. "Team ten your with me" said a large man with a cigarette. One by one the senseis came and took their teams until only Team seven was left.

"What's taking this guy so long?!" Sakura screamed.

"I don't know Sakura-chan but don't be too, angry he is only a couple minutes late." Naruto reassured her

**TIMESKIP A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

"IF HE ISN'T HERE IN THE NEXT COUPLE SECONDS, IM GONNA KILL SOMEONE!!!" Sakura screamed to the heavens

"Shut up Sakura." Sasuke said with a deadly tone in his voice. He had been listening to her gripe about how "Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet" and other crap like that, and he just got sick of it. Even though he was thinking along the same lines.

Naruto though got tired of both of them talking and was just about to yell at them when he heard a faint heart beat right outside the door. On pure instinct Naruto threw his staff like a javelin with enough force to skewer a wild boar, strait towards the sound. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that he would do such a thing at random, but what surprised them more was that the staff had gone halfway through the wall.

"Naruto-kun, why did you do that?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke nodded, silently asking the same question.

"Look at the other side of the wall and find out" Naruto answered cryptically.

Filled with curiosity Sakura silently went and opened the door. When she looked out she gasped. Sasuke wanting to see what happened got up and looked too. There in the hallway stood a man with spiked gray hair, a mask that covered most of his face, with his hitiate over one eye, wearing standard jonin attire. But what amazed them the most was where the staff had gone. It had gone about four feet through the wall into one of the sleeves of the man's vest and out the other sleeve. The man seemed shocked beyond belief that something had gone through the wall and his vest, thrown by a genin no less.

"Who threw this? Was it you?" Kakashi asked looking at the Uchiha.

"No it was me." Naruto said as he walked through the door. "I believe you are Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said from behind Sakura and Sasuke. "You're late." When Kakashi saw that Naruto was blind, his eye widened even more. Of course if Kakashi was alert he could've dodged the weapon easily, but…but these where genin. He would never thought any of them were capable of doing this.

"My first impression of you guys are, a fangirl, an idiot, and one actual ninja." Kakashi said as he sidestepped to his left, to get off of the staff. "Meet me on the roof" he said nonchalantly before shunshining (sp?) (Body flicker) to the roof.

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there and stared at Naruto, as he began to walk up some stairs. "You guys coming?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto-kun," Sakura answered hurrying after him.

"Hn," Was all Sasuke said slowly following the two.

**AN: going to have to stop it right there. Sorry guys I took so long and then cut it off right there, I'm sorry but I really needed to get this chapter out. and always remember... there's nothing gay about a man hug. Keep reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys for not updating sooner, but I've been really distracted, like yesterday I played the xbox 360 Naruto game until the white part of my eyes turned red! it was sooooooooooooo cool. and to get what you came for**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the last few chapters: I do not own Naruto or monty python**.

Chapter 5

Naruto kept walking up the stairs towards the roof with Sakura and Sasuke following close behind him. When they reached the roof they found that Kakashi was already waiting for them reading an orange book. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto (with a little help from Sakura) sat down on the ledge and waited quietly for their sensei to speak. Sakura was sitting there in between Naruto and Sasuke, trying her best not to get too angry at her new sensei. She looked to her left, there was Sasuke, brooding with his chin resting on his steepled fingers. She looked to her right, there was Naruto leaning back enjoying the peace and quiet. Then she looked in front of her at her silently reading sensei. The silence soon became too much for the pink haired girl "Um… Kakashi-sensei are we going to do anything today or are we just going to sit here?" She asked

At this question Kakashi looked up and said "Oh… how long have you guys been here?" this just caused them to sweatdrop. Sakura was just about to explode on the scarecrow when he said "Alright then, how about we get down to business. Introduce yourselves, start with your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams for the future."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?" Naruto asked

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. And as for my dream… I've really never thought of one. And I have a few hobbies." Kakashi said.

"All we found out was his name" Sakura said to the other two

"Okay, now you guys. You first pinky." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are… my hobbies are… and my dream is to…" Sakura said looking between Naruto and Sasuke tentatively with every pause.

_Ok more of a fangirl than a ninja_ Kakashi thought. "You next" pointing at Naruto. The blind Jinchuuriki just sat there. Apparently he didn't know who Kakashi was pointing to. Sakura seeing what was happening elbowed Naruto in the side making him jump.

"OH! You meant me. Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are all of my friends and ramen, my dislikes are bastards who don't accept people for who they are, my hobby is training, pushing my limit as far it can go, and my dream is to be the world's first blind Kage in history"

_Well this kid is sure aiming for the stars_ Kakashi thought. "Okay, and last" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like anything and dislike a lot of things, I have no hobbies and no dreams. My ambition... revive my clan and to kill a man," Sasuke finished

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities, I like that," Kakashi said to them. "We're going to be starting a mission starting tomorrow"

"And that mission is what, exactly?" Naruto asked expectantly

"First I'm going to see what you guys can do, then… survival training" the scarecrow answered "because only nine of the twenty-seven graduates pass" Sakura's jaw dropped at this statement "Bring your ninja equipment to the training grounds at five A.M. tomorrow" he began to leave when he remembered something "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll throw up." He said before shunshining away leaving the three surprised kids.

**TIME SKIP 5:00 A.M. THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto and, a still practically asleep, Sakura were walking towards the training grounds together to find Sasuke was already waiting there. "Good morning Sasuke," Sakura said tiredly to her former crush.

"Hn…" was all Sasuke said.

They waited and waited and waited but Kakashi still didn't come. Naruto was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake because of the coverings over his eyes. Sakura was sitting next to Naruto, asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Sasuke of course trying to act cool still hasn't moved from his spot.

**TIMESKIP 9:00**

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi called cheerfully as he walked out of the bushes

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!" Sakura screamed at her chronically late teacher

"I'm sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long route here," Kakashi said apologetically.

"That's a total lie" Naruto said flatly

"And how would you know, enlighten me," the one eyed scarecrow asked.

"When a person lie's their heart rate increases" the blind Jinchuuriki began "When you gave us that sorry excuse of an excuse (make sense?), your heart was beating faster than usual. Obviously as a jonin you've been trained to hide that, but I could tell the difference, it was very small, but there was still a difference" Naruto finished. By the end of this whole explanation Sakura practically had hearts for eyes.

To say that Kakashi was surprised would be an understatement. Apparently his training was lax. He would have to step it up. "Okay, moving on. Let's get down to business" Kakashi said glad to change the subject. "Today we're going to see if you three have what it takes to be the genin of team seven." After he said that Kakashi pulled out two silver bells attached to two red cords. "Your mission is to steal one of these bells, those of you who cannot get a bell will be given no lunch and tied to one of those log and watch me eat lunch in front of them."

'_That's why he told us not to eat breakfast…'_ the three soon to be genin thought in sad realization

It sounded easy enough, that is until Sakura noticed something. "But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells and there are three of us."

At hearing this Kakashi did a little eye smile and said happily "since there's only two, at least one of you will be tied to a log. That person will fail, because he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might just be one, or it might be all three" Kakashi said. "You can even use shuriken. You will not be able to get a bell if you don't come at me like your going to kill me. We will begin when I say 'start'."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tensed up, ready to spring. "Ready… start," Kakashi said in a bored tone. When they heard him say start they all disappeared, hiding._ Okay, they seem to be hidden well enough_ Kakashi thought as he pulled out his little orange perverted bible, and began to read. When he looked up he saw the blind Kyuubi container standing stock still in the clearing, his head down the red tips of his hair covering the bandages and chains over his eyes, and his staff held vertically next to him. Kakashi just stared at him with confusion. "Aren't you going to hide?" he asked

"No I'm not." Naruto replied "you see, the last fight I had was against a few low level chunin, and I've never fought against a jonin."

"Oh really? And what was the outcome of the battle with the chunin?" Kakashi asked, again in a bored tone.

"Easy victory" Naruto said coolly. "Now prepare yourself sensei." Apparently Kakashi's idea of preparing himself was go back to reading his book. When Naruto heard the scarecrow leaf through the pages he attacked. Naruto swung his staff at his teacher with huge ferocity, hoping to hit his sensei. His staff collided… with the ground. When he tried to pull it up it stayed where it was. Kakashi was holding down the staff with one foot, never losing his spot in his book. Naruto began to growl because his weapon was immobilized. He quickly let go and began throwing quick powerful punches. Kakashi blocked all of them that is until Naruto threw one last one with even more strength than the other ones. Kakashi instead of blocking grabbed Naruto's fist and flipped him over his head, making him soar through the air for about 20 feet, before landing with a dull thud.

"Okay fine! If I have to resort to this than I will!" Naruto growled menacingly at Kakashi. Naruto stood up and began unwrapping the chains from his arms, while Kakashi looked on in confusion. When took them off he through them away about 10 feet before they crashed into the ground creating craters about a foot deep and reaching for the ones on his legs. Kakashi's eye widened a little when he saw this. "It's just a little something I picked up from a friend," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ahhhh… much better" Naruto said when he took off the last chain around his eyes. "Now lets fight," Before disappearing. Kakashi was looking around trying to find the blind Jinchuuriki. He quickly decided it was probably a good idea to put up his book so it didn't become damaged. Right as he closed the pocket on his vest Naruto reappeared in front of the scarecrow. Naruto's bandaged fist landed into the side of Kakashi's face…right before it turned into a log. After feeling the wood splinter and hearing the poof of smoke Naruto realized that it was a replacement. Naruto stood still in the clearing trying to hear or smell his cycloptic sensei.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to fight?" Kakashi's voice came from right next to Naruto's ear. He quickly spun around and punched where he heard the voice, hitting only the air.

"Where are you!?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"What do you mean, I'm right next to you," Kakashi said on the other side of Naruto. This time Naruto did a low sweep kick again hitting nothing. "You really have got to work on your aim," This time he heard his voice inches from his face, right before he felt a foot connect with his face, sending him into the forest.

**SC WITH SAKURA**

Sakura was hiding under some bushes behind and to the left of Kakashi watching the confrontation with awe, but was shocked to see that even after Naruto took off the chains, he still got the crap beaten out of him. After Naruto went flying back into the trees she saw Kakashi reach into his pocket and pull out his book before he began to read.

'_Three genin and only two bells, it doesn't make sense. Why would they assign teams of three if one was going to go back to the academy?'_ Sakura asked herself

'_**You idiot, can't you see why?'**_ inner Sakura asked. When she didn't get an answer she sighed deeply before saying _**'its teamwork, you're supposed to work together'**_

"Oh, that makes sense" Sakura whispered out loud. "I've got to find Naruto-kun and Sasuke" she slowly got up and began searching for her teammates. After about 10 minutes of searching, she was about to give up, when she all of a sudden fell in a gaping hole that opened up in the ground in front of her. She was going to call for help but a hand clapped over her mouth keeping her quiet. She was about to bite the hand that held her when she heard the voice of everyone's favorite (and only) blind Jinchuuriki "Calm down Sakura-Chan, it's me Naruto, I've been trying to find you for awhile."

"You have?" She asked blushing, obviously taking what he said the wrong way.

"Yes I have, Sasuke's here too." Naruto answered. "Hn…" was all Sasuke said. At this she began to relax and realized that she had her eyes closed. When she opened them she began to panic again, because it was just as dark as it was when she had her eyes closed.

"Oh my god, I can't see anything, I'm blind!" she said almost yelling

"Oh no!! Whatever will we do?" She heard Naruto say, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Sorry" Sakura apologized, before remembering why she was looking for Naruto and Sasuke in the first place "Naruto-kun, Sasuke I've figured out the point of the test," she said.

"Yeah, so have we. That's why we're down here. To make a plan" Naruto said

Sakura got a little curious when she heard Naruto say "down here" "Um…Naruto-kun?" she asked hesitantly

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"I used a doton technique; we are about twenty-five feet underground, nearly half a mile away from the clearing where Kakashi-sensei is." He said with a matter of factly tone.

She was about to ask more, when Sasuke decided to speak up "Hey, can we hurry up here and get this plan made. I think I'm sitting on your staff and it's making me feel really uncomfortable." (So he is straight…)

"Okay, so here's what we do…" Naruto began

**SC TIMESKIP WITH KAKASHI**

"Hmmm… it's been awhile since I've seen those three" Kakashi said out loud to himself as he finished reading another chapter of "Icha Icha paradise". Apparently he never noticed or didn't care that the chains that were in the craters and Naruto's staff disappeared. He was about to go looking for the genin hopefuls, when he felt a large chakra signature coming from… below him? Then suddenly four pairs of chain wrapped hands came bursting out from the ground, grabbing him in several places holding him down on the ground. He was trying, and failing, not to act astonished. Then another pair of hands burst out of the ground about five feet away from Kakashi. He watched as the palms of the hands were pressed on the ground and began to pull Naruto out of the ground.

"I caught you sensei," Naruto said with a small hint of mischief in his voice "Sasuke NOW!" he yelled.

Sasuke, hearing Naruto's signal, jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and began forming hand signs in quick succession. He then yelled "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_)!" _putting his thumb and index finger together in front of his face, spewing a stream of fire out of his mouth straight at kakashi.

Sasuke allowed himself a small smile, as he watched his target get incinertated in the blazing flame. When he looked around to find Naruto, he had disappeared. Sasuke looked again at the fire, which was dieing down by now. His smile was quickly replaced with a look of horror for when he looked into the crater, it was not his teacher he saw, but a very burnt and very pissed Naruto. Sasuke then realized what had happened, Kakashi had used a kawarimi (substitution), but not on a log or a rock like most ninja would, but on his team mate.

The chains around Naruto's eyes were glowing red hot burning the bandages, so he did the first thing that came to mind he quickly tore off the chains on his body and threw them away from him. The bandages around his eyes, and arms were burned to ashes. He quickly felt through his equipment pouch and found that he had forgot to bring extra ones. Sakura walked slowly out from behind some trees. She had been using almost all of her chakra trying to make a genjustu strong enough to conceal both Naruto and Sasuke until they attacked. She began to look around at the battlefield and saw something very interesting. The chains, that were once red hot but were now cool, had left craters about half a foot deep and three feet wide. She decided it better to ask about them later.

Another thing she noticed was that Naruto no longer wore his bandages over his eyes, and she had to say he looked pretty cute. '_**Cute!?!? I think he looks tastyyyyy if you ask me!'**_ inner Sakura yelled. Sakura had to agree with her inner self on this one.

"Where is he? Where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Sasuke asked no one in particular, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"I don't know sasuke, but that katon jutsu really hurts, for your information" Naruto said

"Hey, it's not my fault that Kakashi-sensei used you for a kawarimi!" Sasuke yelled defensively.

"It isn't any of your faults." Said a voice from behind them. "You three have actually done well." When they turned around there was their sensei leaning against a tree, looking nonchalant slowly clapping his hands.

"What do you mean 'we did really well'? We didn't even manage to steal a bell." Sakura asked.

"Well as I'm sure you've all noticed this test was about teamwork. If you hadn't worked together then none of you would have been able to pass" he replied with his patented eye smile.

Accepting this answer, the three stood silent for a few seconds with Kakashi still smiling under his mask. "So… are we a genin team now?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Yes you are," the scarecrow told his very first genin team. Then followed an akward silence for a few seconds before sakura remembered something.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" she asked getting everybody's attention.

"Yes Sakura-chan?' he answered.

"Well I was wondering something about those chains… where in the world did you get them?" she asked a little louder.

"Oh yeah, I got them right after I met you, but they didn't weigh that much when I got them. I actually got the idea of weighing them down after meeting a friend's team." He explained.

_FLASHBACK ONE YEAR AGO (I guess)_

_Naruto was walking down the street with Tenten, just hanging out, When all of a sudden the smell of sweat permeated the air, and it didn't take an Inuzuka to be able to smell it because even Tenten smelled it._

"_Oh no… not now." Tenten begged the air quietly._

"_What do you mean, Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked when he heard this._

"_Well you see my team ma-" Tenten was soon interrupted by loud yelling._

"_TENTEN-SAN I'M GLAD TO HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!" Naruto heard a very loud, very exuberant voice say before clutching his ears in pain._

"_Itai…" Naruto whined pitifully._

_When Tenten saw her friend in pain she quickly rounded on the boisterous person "LEE BE QUIET!!! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING Naruto-KUN?!" She said almost as loud. She shut up instantly when she saw that Naruto was in even more pain. "Oh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"_

"_It's all right…just please… don't do it again," Naruto said before asking "So who is this guy? He seems to know you."_

"_Oh, this is Rock Lee, he's on my team. And Lee, this is Uzumaki Naruto he's a friend" Tenten explained_

"_Nice to meet you Naruto-san" Lee said with a short bow._

"_You too," Naruto said back_

"_Okay Lee what did you want?" Tenten asked her teammate after this short exchange_

"_Oh yes, Gai-sensei has asked me to find you for our daily training." Lee replied before an idea struck him. "Why don't you join us Naruto-kun?"_

"_Yeah why don't you? Please Naruto-kuuuun," Tenten asked cutely with a child like pout; knowing full well that he couldn't see it._

"_Okay fine" He conceded "just lead me there"_

_Timeskip 10 minutes_

'_Why…why do I always have to make friends with the loud people' Naruto thought to himself after meeting Tenten's sensei. Naruto was currently on the ground twitching in pain because of the very loud greeting from Tenten's sensei Might Gai. While Naruto is on the ground in pain Tenten was berating her idiot sensei for yelling out his "youthful" greeting, again not noticing the volume of her own voice._

"_AND ANOTHER THING GAI-SENSEI!!!… Oh my god I'm sorry Naruto please forgive me" Tenten said apologetically._

"_And again I forgive you just please, __**please**__ don't do it again" Naruto said as Tenten help him up from the ground "but back to what we came here for…Training"_

"_Ah yes the more the merrier my youthful blind companion. We are going to start with a light sparring, choose your partners, Neji?" Gai said pointing to the Hyuga (spelled with 1"u" or with 2?)_

"_I choose Tenten," Neji answered making Tenten blush._

"_And I guess that leaves me with Lee," Naruto said with an unexcited tone. "lets just get this over with," Naruto said sticking his staff into the ground and falling into a fighting stance._

"_Fine if you want this over with Naruto-san" Lee said with a short bow_

_The next thing Naruto knew he had both his arms up blocking one of Lee's downward kicks. Before He could react he had Lee's other leg in his gut. 'This guy's fast!' Naruto thought while he was thrown back from the force. Then he felt Lee's foot in his back sending him crashing into a tree. Naruto heard the slight shifting of weight behind him of a person moving. As quick as a limpet (Monty python reference) he spun around grabbing Lee's leg swinging him into the tree next to him causing another crash._

"_Hey Lee?" Naruto asked_

"_Yes Naruto-san?" Lee said pulling himself out of the indent he made in the tree_

"_I noticed that when you kicked me it weighed more than it should,"_

"_Oh yes, Gai-sensei gave me weights to increase my speed during fights"_

"_Yes I would do anything to help my favorite student Lee better his taijutsu." Gai said suddenly between them._

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

_By this point in time Neji and Tenten decided to check out what was going on. "Every time I see them do this I die a little more on the inside" Tenten said quietly._

_Naruto not knowing what was going on, leaned over and asked Neji "What are they doing?"_

"_They're… ugh… hugging" the Hyuga answered sounding disgusted._

'_Thank kami for blindness" Naruto thought to himself_

_END FLASHBACK_

"so now you know," Naruto finished his story

"Yeah but you could've left out that last part," Sasuke said with a slight shiver

"Hey you asked for the whole story." Naruto said back. "Um…do you have any extra bandages, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi reached into his bag and threw a roll of bandages at Naruto. Naruto caught them perfectly with one hand like he could see it.

"Wait Naruto before you do," Sakura said quickly rushing over to her bag she left next to the logs. She pulled out a small object from it and jogging back to the group. When Sakura got back to the group, she was holding the object up to her face so that Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't see it. "Okay, Naruto-kun face towards me, and open your eyes…good right there now hold still" Naruto obediantly did as he was told, though still a little curious as to why. He held his position until he heard a small click.

"YES!!! FINALLY A PICTURE OF NARUTO-KUN'S FACE!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL THE OTHERS SEE THIS!!!!!" Sakura screamed triumphantly causing Kakashi and Sasuke to sweatdrop but not as large as Naruto's.

**So how did ya like it? my absolute longest chapter. lots o' reviews please**


	6. AN

**AN: Hello to all of my fans, if you havn't noticed yet I have taken a break from this story and will continue to break until I feel like it. If you are for some reason dependant on my stories then go take a look at my other story. It still has Naruto in it, but I really need a lot of reviews so more people will read it, because when someone is looking through the stories list they aren't looking for how many chapters or words it has, they are looking for which has alot of reviews. so if you would be kind enough please take your mouse pointer and click my profile name so you can look for my other stories. please it would be great if you did. Thank you and have a nice day/week/month/year/decade/century/millenia**


	7. A Giant Middle Finger To The Face

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm sorry if you came on here expecting a new chapter only to find yet another AN, it's like a giant middle finger straight to the face, right? Now to get to the real reason that I'm writing this... as you know I've been having a horrible case of writers block and one of the techniques most people use to get rid of it is to reread the story. Well I did that, and do you know what I found? a big heaping pile of crap. After writing for the period of time I have after writing this I've gained some experience, and I'm actually thinking of writing my own book (more on that later). After gaining all of this experience and reading this story I've realized how badly written it is. Now now I'm not discontinuing this story, quite the opposite. I've decided to rewrite, reconstruct, and re-imagine "The Life of a Blind Jinchuuriki". And as I am writing this I'm wondering to myself, '****_maybe the reason I have this writers block is because of how badly written my story is'. _So this story will be under reconstruction until further notice. but I need to tell you guys that I will not be rewriting the story one chapter at time, putting them online one by one, no I'm going to redo the story all at once having all six chapters on at once. Oh, and if happen to be a beta reader for this story could you please tell me, I've got an awful memory and I really need help remembering. I also want to note that the only reason that I haven't been updating my stories is because I haven't been working on this one at all, and my beta for my other story's computer broke so he couldn't work, but now I'm going to be working on these stories again, but I'm also going to be distracted by my book. so... sorry.**

**Anyways... about this book I said that I will be writing, I mean a full book, not a little fanfiction thing, but an actual original piece (or as original as you can get in this world now) I will not be telling you guys any specific details for I don't even have all of them yet. I'm still in the brainstorming stage at the moment but I have a basic idea of what the story is about, the main characters' names, and a title (well maybe, it might change in the future). I'm still debating whether or not I should put some of this info on here or not, so I'm going to put a poll on my profile asking if I should or shouldn't put this info on. I just want to note that I will not use anybody on this website as a beta reader. I'd rather it be someone that I know and can meet in person. And again, I think to myself that maybe if this story is good enough and enough people like it, they might even write their own fanfiction on my story. but I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**Well thanks for listening, or rather, reading, to what I felt like saying to the public...**


End file.
